Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for suspending and rotating hanging displays such as terrariums, potted plants, and advertising displays.
The popularity of hanging terrariums and potted plants has created an interest in providing a simple, inexpensive and reliable apparatus to present a pleasing display and to promote the symmetrical growth of the plants. In particular, it has been found that unless a light-seeking house-grown potted plant is rotated its branches and leaves tend to grow towards the source of light, such as a nearby window, thereby producing unsymmetrical plant growth which is generally considered undesirable.
In the field of commercial advertising, for example, it has been found that moving displays attract attention and enhance commercial promotion.
A reliable hanging rotator may find a variety of applications. For example, such a rotator could be used to suspend a mobile or other hanging art work.